Dangerous Territory
by TheDayYouSlippedAway
Summary: Cato and Katniss fell for each other during the few days they had before the Games. Will they be able to keep it up or will it be torn down? Now a five or so chapter story. Revised. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the creative wonder that is the Hunger Games. P.S. That is mahagony!

* * *

"So now you LOVE me? Is that it Peeta? You know I don't have feelings for you! What was that?" Katniss shouted toward the blonde bread maker.

Peeta looked remorseful. He hadn't realized a reaction this strong could be pulled from Katniss.

"Look I'm sorry, I was just thinking we could stay alive longer with this, get more sponsors." He pleaded.

* * *

Along an empty corridor, Cato Anders listened in as the girl on fire, lover boy, and the rest of twelves crew argued back and forth. Cato shook his head, _Not even bread boy deserves Katniss, hell not even I do! _Cato had developed a slight crush on Katniss as he watched her in the training room, through the interviews, and just blatantly staring at her. He believed Katniss would win, even if he had to die for her to win.

Cato had fallen for Everdeen and he hadn't realized it. He shook his head wanting to be rid of thoughts of the enemy. He marched his way to the elevator and pushed the button to reach the roof. The elevator played harmless melodies that caused Cato to go a bit crazy. He punched the radio causing it to shatter into pieces. The elevator dinged signaling the floor had been reached.

Cato needed to relax and apparentley the soothing sounds of busy city streets calmed him, reminded him of home. Foot steps behind him alerted him of another presence, a female.

"Hey there Fire Girl, can't sleep?" He asked, a rumble of happiness poured from his chest. Katniss was shocked he could tell it was her without turning.

"No, I'm guessing you can't either?" She questioned. He chuckled and shook his head yes.

"So, I heard the whole argument down there. You know between you and bread boy?" He said.

"Ah, you did, did you? Peeta said it and I snapped. I kinda like someone else. You know? I just didn't want the awkwardness to invade." She admitted.

"May I ask who? I'll tell if you do." He whispered. He was finally ready to admit it to himself, the world, and her.

"Alright, 1, 2, 3" She whispered back.

"You." They whispered at the same time. Her eyes widened, she backed away a bit. _He likes me too?_ Cato was shocked. His grin slowly grew as he swiftly closed the gap in between the two of them and kissed her. Katniss leaned in and eagerly kissed back.

"What in the HELL is going on here?" A sober Haymitch demanded. Katniss and Cato broke apart and gasped.

* * *

And that is to be continued! I had an idea and I had to get it out! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I realized that I'm not going to have much time to write so when I do update it'll be a quick and short. But that's better then nothin' right?

* * *

Haymtich glared at Cato until he had him backed into a corner. He poked him in the chest until he was against the wall.

"You stay away from my tribute! Got it, Meat head?" Haymitch barked. Cato nodded and ran back to his room. Katniss glared at Haymitch.

"You ass! You can't choose who I get to be with!" She screamed. Haymitch laughed.

"Right now Sweetheart, I can. You want to live for your sister, don't you?" He said. Katniss' facial expression softened at the mention of Prim. Sweet, adorable, innocent Prim. The girl who couldn't hurt a fly.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I'll stay away from Cato." Katniss' heart broke saying those words. She slugged back to her room, heart in pieces. Effie was in an armchair reading. Her hair was still up in it's usual do. She looked up and saw the forlorn Katniss.

"Oh dear, are you alright Katniss?" She asked. Katniss looked up and tears streaked down her face. Effie gasped and rused to Katniss and helped her to her room.

"Oh honey, do you want to tell me what happened?" She asked softly. Katniss brushed the bangs from her face and looked up at Effie.

"Cato and I. We. We kissed. We both feel something for each other. Haymitch told me I had to stay away from him." She sobbed. Oh that Haymitch! She thought. Effie held Katniss until she'd passed out. A door slammed and Effie raced to the door, shoving Haymitch into the wall.

"Haymitch! You can not keep the poor girl from the man she's fallen for!" She chided. Haymitch rolled his eyes, pushed her aside and headed for his room. Effie watched as he slammed the door, but not before grabbing a bottle of cognac. She shook her head and headed in for the night as well.

The next morning, Katniss awoke with a terrible headache. She stumbled to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and a slice of toast before leaving without a 'Good Morning' to the rest. She dressed in her training uniform and headed to thr training hall. She looked around and spotted Cato smiling. She quickly looked away and headed to the knot station. The blonde haired trainer welcomed her and began to ramble on about knots and such before leaving her to practice.

Cato frowned. He hadn't cared what Haymitch thought. He loved Katniss and was going to put his all into being with her. Not many had known, but President Snow was a family friend. His father had done business with him and Snow had taken a liking to the family. He was sure he could have Snow get them out alive. Together. Cato put his sword up and headed to stood behind her and watched as her delicate, calloused hands went to work.

"Your good at that Kat." He whispered. Katniss didn't look up, but a small smile spread across her face.

"Thank you Cato." She whispered.

"Look, I don't care what Haymitch says. I love you Katniss. I want the whole world to know. I know we can make it out of this together. I love you, you have to believe me when I say that." He told her.

"I know Cato. I just don't know if this is right. I don't know how we could make this work. I'm twelve, your two. Two completely different worlds. I love you too Cato. I just don't know." She admitted. Cato's heart swelled at the words, in sadness and happiness. He would make this work, for her, for him, for them. He would make it happen. He looked Katniss square in the eyes.

"I will make this work Katniss. For you, me, for us." He whispered strongly. Katniss felt stronger and knew it was Cato's doing. He was giving her all she needed to survive.

"I'll tell you what," He said," In the arena, I will ditch the others to find you and we will take on the Games our self. Snow knows me. He'll allow it, I can guarentee." He told her.

Katniss hugged him and gave him a longing gaze as he walked off to continue his sword work.

* * *

And, there's chapter two! I got VERY fluffy on this. :) Well, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

I decided because my reviewers and suscribers are so AWESOME I will give you another chapter :3

TeamGale143: Thankyou, I appreciate the review. I thought they'd be cute together too! They kinda had something in the movie too.

CatoIsMine: Haha, yeah. Effie was always a favorite of mine. :)

SSBBCPWIIGIRL: Of course!

muzicoftheheart: Thanks so much!

On with it!

Katniss finished her training for the day. She and Cato were going to meet up later. She headed to her room to get ready for dinner. Effie stopped her before she headed out.

"Katniss, dear. May I have a word?" She asked. Katniss nodded, she seemed harmless. She and Effie made their way to her room. Effie sat Katniss down on the bed.

"Katniss. I know about your meeting with Cato. Before you over react, I need you to know that I will keep your secret. I know how you feel about Cato. I myself met a man. He was a district twelve tribute. His name was Charles. He was so handsome. He almost won, you know. Charles and I had fallen for each other in the Capitol, and on the train. During the games, I watched him. He was down to the last two, almost a victor. I was so happy. He reached the cornucopia, thinking he'd won. The last tribute was a small girl from three. He pulled a knife from a bag, ready to win. The girl had a bow. And well, it may seem obvious but i'll tell you anyway. Charles didn't make it. That was the one regret i've had.I don't want that for you Katniss. You deserve love." Effie wiped a tear from her eye and took in a deep breath.

Katniss was in awe. She hadn't known Effie had a horrid stood and engulfed the older woman in a hug. Effie held Katniss. She felt like Katniss was her own daughter. She pulled away from the girl and smiled.

"Go to him Katniss, i'll handle Haymitch and Peeta." She whispered. Katniss smiled, said a quick thank you and ran through the door. Haymitch stood, about to stop her. Effie put a hand on his chest.

"Let her have this one night." She pleaded. Haymitch nodded tightly.

Katniss raced to the roof. She quickly pushed the button to go up. She reached the top and raced out of the elevator.

"Cato?" She called. Foot steps behind her alerted her that he had indeed come to her rescue. He pulled her into his arms and held her, burying his face in her long braided hair.

"I love you, Kat." He whispered. She smiled into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Cato." She said. They held onto eachother until they eventually lay on the floor. Cato sat upright with Katniss' head in his lap. Cato smiled as he played with her braid. Katniss smiled and nestled her head into his stomach.

The two slowly fell asleep as they progressed into the night.

The next morning Katniss awoke in Cato's arms. Katniss smiled and snuggled closer to Cato. She watched as he smiled in his sleep. She played with the small amout of hair on his head until he woke up.

Well, here you go! I hope you enjoyed! There might be a delay in between chapters. I might only get to write on the weekends. Well, love ya guys! Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

So it's been a while right? Ha ha. Sorry for lack of updates, a lot of stuff has gone down lately. So on with it!

* * *

"Cato what happens if we die? I mean what if we can't make it to the final two?" Katniss muttered. Cato frowned. He hadn't thought about that. He began to play with Katniss' hair. He contemplated his answer.

"I don't know, Kat. I just don't know. We have to try, for us. For our future." He answered. He knew there was a large possibility they wouldn't make it. He smiled down at the girl laying on his chest. He would make it to the final two with Katniss, no matter who he had to kill.

* * *

_**Fast Forward To The Games**_

Cato stalked his prey. A small girl running through the forest dragging her sleeping bag behind her. His honed hunting skills came in handy. He pulled the throwing knives he stole from Clove's bag and followed the girl. Down by a near stream, the girl stopped to refill her canteen. Cato smirked. _Easy Prey,_ he thought. He stalked up behind the girl and slit her throat. Cato hated having to kill. He was only doing this for Katniss. For the Girl On Fire. For the girl who stole his heart. The girl died quickly and quietly.

A rustle in the bushes brought back his kill or be killed instinct. He turned to find Katniss setting her bow down before running to him and jumping into his arms. They had become a 'show-mance' as Caeser Flickerman called it. They quickly became the fan favorite.

"Hey Kat." Cato grinned. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek before pulling her bow ad quiver back on and continuing the hunt Cato had started. Cato flanked Katniss' right and swiftly checked the bushes before heading through them. He heard a gasp and quickly turned around.

"Kat? Katniss? Katniss where are you?" He called out. In his panic, Cato grabbed a knife and turned to see Clove and a bleeding Katniss.

"Clove. What the hell?! I will kill you! And I will make it slow and painful!" He yelled. He dove at Clove. Quickly pulling the knife from her hand and stabbed her through the chest. She let out an agonizing scream as Cato continued adding more and more force to the blade he drove through her heart. He let out a bitter laugh when he heard th cannon sound.

"C-C-Cato..." Katniss breathed. She had blood running from a stab wound in the abdomen.

"No! Katniss! No Kat please!" He cried. Tears ran down his face.

"No! Please someone do something!" He stuttered. He sobbed as blood covered his hands, face, and chest. As luck would have it, a sponsor dropped a gift. A miracle that struck Cato in the back of the head. He ripped open the package. The note inside the container read:

_Cato,_

_Get your girl. I couldn't save mine_

_so you should save yours. If you don't it will rip_

_you apart, day and night._

_~Fininck Odair_

Cato laughed and smiled as a first aid kit fell out. He quickly cleaned the gaping wound and bandaged it. He picked Katniss up to stow her body in a near by cave. He made quick work before night fell. Boulders surrounding the cave so no one could see in. He propped Katniss up and prepared a small meal of bread and grapes he snagged off of his newest kill.

"Kat, eat this." He pleaded. Katniss smiled weakly and accepted the small meal. He watched her eat, barely touching his own. Katniss began to drift off to sleep so Cato decide to hunt for other tributes. There were three with Clove out of the way now. Cato, Katniss, and Glimmer. How Glimmer survived this long baffled him. That girl couldn't survive on her own. Her ally was obviously Clove. With Clove gone, she'd be an easy target. He grabbed Katniss' bow, several knives, and his sword. He stalked the woods, analyzing every branch, twig, and rock. He heard crunches and put on a menacing smile.

"Hello Glimmer." He mocked, "How have you been without your little friend around? Terrified I'd bet." He laughed. Glimmer shook like a leaf in the wind. Her long blonde locks caked with mud. A quick flick of his wrist and she was gone. He laughed victoriously. He had won for himself and Katniss. Two cannon fire went off leaving Cato confused. He killed Glimmer. Only one had died. A realization hit him.

"No!" He roared. He ran like a bat out of hell towards Katniss' cave. He ripped boulders out of the way, tossing them behind him as if they were pebbles. Tears streamed down his face. Katniss filled his mind and senses when he pulled her body to him.

"God damn it! Why! Why her? Why not me?" He yelled. He let out a crushed cry. He lay her body down and threw himself to the floor.

"Congratulations Cato Anders! 74th Hunger Games victor!" A voice yelled.

"No! I'm not. I will never be your victor! Screw you! Screw you all!" He cried. He sobbed into Katniss' body. He felt hands on his back as the guards pulled him to the jet. A medic carried Katniss' body behind him. Cato had lost. No matter how many awards he received, applause that surrounded him, Katniss never left his mind. She was what he thought about all day and dreamed about all night. He often cried himself to sleep. Cato wasn't the same person.

_**Six Months Later**_

_****_"Mr. Anders! I'm glad you came. We have a surprise for you." Seneca Crane smiled. Cato gave a smile. The smile didn't reach his eyes and Seneca hoped what he was about to show Cato would change that.

"Mr. Anders, I would like to re-introduce you to Ms. Katniss Everdeen." Seneca revealed. Katniss slowly made her way to Cato's side. Katniss was almost completely paralyzed from the waist down because infection had spread during her time at the capital. She walked with crutches. Something she would have her whole life but Cato didn't care. He had his Kat back.

"Oh my God, it is really you." He grinned.

"It's really me Cato. I've missed you." She smiled. Cato threw his head back in a laugh and swept Katniss off her feet, crutches and all. He then vowed in his head to never let her go. His Kat. Her Cato.

* * *

Aha! Finally! I've been working on this one for a while. I'm glad it's done. :) Thanks for reading. R & R!


End file.
